Santai
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Dibawah lembayung senja , dengan secangkir teh ditangan. Kau seolah tengah kembali bernostalgia , tentang dirimu dengan sosoknya.


_Santai_

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Hetalia © H_ _idekaz Himaruya_

 _Santai © Zee_

.

 _Rate : T._

 _._

 _Warning : OOC , AU , Typos , maybe bahasa yang tidak baku, alur yang mungkin juga kecepeten_ _,Human Name!_ _, dll . tapi aku berharap aja semoga kalian suka sama ceritaku kali ini heheheh… ^_^_

 _._

 _Personifikasi:  
Indonseia : Kirana Pratiwi Kusnapaharani_

 _Japan : KIku Honda_

 _Netherland : Lars van Willem_

 _._

 _._

 _Summary : Dibawah lembayung senja , dengan secangkir teh ditangan. Kau seolah tengah kembali bernostalgia , tentang dirimu dengan sosoknya._

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat membaca_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Monggo~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hembusan angin sore menerjang tubuhmu dengan lembutnya seolah tengah memelukmu dengan begitu mesranya, angin angin yang dengan jahilnya menggelitik permukaan kulitmu seolah memiliki sensasi tersendiri didalam benakmu. Lembayung senja telah terlukis dilangit bumi _khatulistiwa_ , awan - awan yang begitu indah nampak selembut kapas dan juga memiliki bentuk selucu domba, kini seolah tengah dilukis dengan warna orange selayaknya kunir yang biasanya kau tanam dikebunmu. Jangan lupakan sang surya yang mulai kembali keperaduannya secara perlahan nan malu malu. Hari ini adalah hari yang begitu melelahkan bagimu , secangkir teh beraroma melati membuat kau sedikit merasa santai menikmati susana sore hari, dengan duduk santai sambil menatap keindahan dari lukisan _Sang Maha Kuasa_. Seorang pemuda disampingmu tengah menyesap teh miliknya dengan begitu tenang, seorang pemuda asia yang dulu pernah menjadi _Motherland_ mu dulu.

" _A-ari-ii-gato-uu_ " cicitmu pelan , kini pandangan dari matamu tengah terfokus pada kepulan uap teh dari secangkir teh yang sedang kau pegang dengan jemari lentikmu.

"Santai saja, jika Kirana- _san_ tidak bisa mengucapkannya dengan benar Kirana- _san_ tidak usah mengucapkannya , itu membuatmu terasah aneh Kirana- _san_ " gumamnya dengan bahasa Indonesia yang begitu lugas ia kuasai, setelah meneguk teh melati miliknya. Nampaknya Kiku begitu menikmati susana santai seperti ini , yang sejujurnya jarang terjadi belakangan ini.

"Bagaimana juga, gini - gini aku juga pernah kok menguasai bahasamu kurasa kau bukan orang yang pelupa kan?" seperti biasanya kau selalu mengucapkan kata dengan nada ceria milikmu. Kiku mulai meletakkan cangkir teh miliknya dimeja dan sedikit tersenyum memandangimu. Tentu saja ia tidak biasa melupakan sifatmu , Kiku selalu mengingat betul saat- saat kau menjadi miliknya dulu, dan sedikit menghafal akan sifat dan juga sikapmu meskipun kau dengannya hanya sebentar saja dulunya.

Meskipun kini kau sedang memiliki masalah yang begitu peliknya namun perlahan mulai terselesaikan , akan tetapi entah mengapa pikiranmu kali ini tengah tertuju kepada seseorang. _Lars Van Williem_ , pemuda _Netherland_ yang pernah menjajah Negerimu, rakyatmu, sumber daya alam dan juga hatimu tentunya. Sosok yang telah bersamamu selama 35 dekade lamanya. Meskipun demikian kau tetap merindukan sosoknya dan mulai sedikit menghiraukan sosok pemuda disampinmu. Padahal Kiku, Ivan, Yao dan yang lainnya telah membantumu untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu tentang kabut asap yang menghantuimu beberapa pekan terkhir namun entah kenapa pikiranmu masih saja tertuju kepada Lars.

"Kau merindukannya ?" gumam Kiku, saat suasana hening menyelimuti kalian berdua. Tentu saja kau begitu mengetahui siapa gerangan yang dimakhsud oleh Kiku karena pemuda berdarah Asia itu juga begitu mengenalnya dan juga pernah bersaing untuk merebutkanmu dulu namun pada akhirlah Kikulah yang berhasil mendapatkanmu.

"Aa" gumammu tidak begitu jelas , mengingat nama Lars membuat luka yang tersimpan dihatimu sedikit terbuka. Entahlah…. Yang selalu kau ingat adalah sosok Lars seorang, padahal Kiku juga pernah bersamamu dulunya meskipun tidak selama Lars dan jangan lupakan para pelaut itu yang telah datang sebelum Lars tiba mengahampiri Negerimu. Kau masih mengingatnya , sebuah memory bertahun tahun silam saat kau mengumumkan diri untuk merdeka dari kependudukan pemuda Asia disampingmu . Namun setelahnya ada sebuah hal yang tidak kau duga datang kembali. Kedatangan Lars , sosok seorang Lars yang begitu tidak menginginkan kemerdekaanmu datang kembali menghampiri sosokmu dengan kedatangan pihak sekutu tentunya , akibat Kiku yang menyerahkanmu kepada para pasukan sekutu. Hingga sebuah pemikiran hinggap didalam otakmu, apakah Lars sebegitu sayangnya kepadamu hingga ia tidak ingin kau terlepas dari pelukannya atau malah sebaliknya, tentang Lars yang tidak pernah ingin kau merdeka. Ingatkah kau tentang bagaimana perjuanganmu agar pemuda berdarah _Eropa_ itu mau mengakui sosokmu dan melupakan sosok dari _Netherland Hindië_ , sosok yang begitu Lars cintai , karena bagaimana juga mereka telah sebegitu lamanya untuk bersama karena 35 dekade bukan waktu yang sebentar. Mulai dari perjuangan diplomasi hingga fisik pun telah kau lakukan , kau bahkan rela saat bentuk negaramu semakin menyempit pada saat itu dan itu semua demi pengakuan dari sosoknya. Hingga pada akhirnya setelah hampir lima tahun kau memerdekakan diri, akhirnya pemuda personifikasi dari _Koninkijirk der Nedherlanden_ itu mau mengakui sedaulatanmu meskipun pada saat itu kau tengah berbentuk sebuah keserikatan dan bukanlah sebuah kesatuan yang begitu kau cita –citakan pada saat ikrar _Proklamasi_ berkumandang, yang kau inginkan pada saat itu adalah Lars yang mau mengakuimu, dan pada akhirnya kau begitu bahagianya saat pemuda bernetra Zamrud itu mau mengakui keberadaanmu dalam bentuk keserikatan dari campur tangannya. Masih terbayang raut wajah Lars pada saat itu , nampak raut yang begitu tidak rela saat ia melepasmu untuk merdeka dan mengakui siapa dirimu , sebuah Negara yang telah merdeka bernama Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia dan bukan lagi _Netherland Hindië_.

"Kirana- _san_ , bangkitlah kembali " gumam Kiku, yang membuatmu tersadar dari kenyataan masa lalumu dengan pemuda berambut pirang dan berbentuk selayaknya bunga tulip, bunga khas dari negerinya. Tentu saja kau mengetahui apa yang dimakhsud oleh Kiku meski pun terdengar sedikit ambigu ditelinga.

"Aku telah bangkit perlahan kok, dan perlu kau ingat suatu hari nanti aku akan sejajar denganmu atau pun mengunggulimu , ingat itu" perlahan kau mulai meneguk teh yang sedikit mendingin meskipun demikian , kehangatan teh yang meluncur menyapu kerongkonganmu dengan lihainya membuatmu merasa lebih santai menikmati suasana seperti ini.

"Akan aku tunggu" kalian tertawa bersama setelahnya, dengan begitu lepasnya. Wajah polosmu seolah kau tidak memiliki beban yang begitu beratnya yang tengah kau hadapi saat ini . Kau selalu saja berusaha untuk bangkit kembali menjadi _Macan Asia_ kembali, dan menunjukkan kepada dunia , siapa kau yang sebenarnya . Sebuah harapan yang selalu kau inginkan untuk menjadi sebuah Negeri maju yang sejajar dengan Negeri adidaya . Bunyi langkah kaki dari sepasang sepatu _boots_ yang semakin mendekat dan hal itu membuat esensitasmu teralihkan kepadanya, kau tolehkan kepalamu untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang berjalan mendekati kalian berdua.

"Selamat sore" sapanya menggunakan bahasa _Nasional_ mu meskipun dengan sedikit logat khas miliknya yang begitu kau kenali dari sosok yang begitu kau rindukan . ingin sekali terlintas dibenakmu untuk segera berlari menuju pelukannya dan memeluknya dengan erat seolah kau menyimpan rasa rindu yang begitu besar kepadanya , hal yang selalu kau lakukan bila ia datang menghapirimu namun itu hanyalah kenangan masa lampau dan terdengar sedikit konyol. Namun tentu saja hal itu tidak mungkin kau lakukan dengan sosoknya.

"Yaaa.. Selamat sore" balasmu dengan nada riang seperti biasanya , tanpa kau sadari Kiku hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kalian berdua. Seolah ia kini tengah terjebak didalam sebuah cinta segitiga kembali, tentang ingatan masa lampau yang kini mulai naik kepermukaan ingatan kembali. Tentu saja hal tersebut hanyalah sebuah delusi semata . pada akhirnya jalan kalianpun berbeda, hanya masa lalulah yang telah membuat kalian berhubungan satu dengan yang lain. Biar lah untuk saat ini semua itu mangalir selayaknya arus air sungai yamg temgah mengalir. Dibawah lebayung senja , sebuah Nostalgia ini pun yang kembali terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The And

.

.

Fic ni udah lama banget ada di folder komputer , dan baru diPublish sekarang. Dan fic ini dibut untuk ucapan syukur pas kabut asap diIndonseia berakhir waktu itu, tapi ya gitu... baru bisa Publish Fic ini sekarang heheheh... X"""""D .


End file.
